bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de Temas Musicales
La música de la franquicia Bleach comprende una variedad de temas musicales, desde las bandas sonoras del anime, los videojuegos y las distintas películas realizadas hasta la fecha, hasta los opening y ending del mismo anime, pasando por otras colecciones especiales de singles como son Bleach Beat Collection o Bleach Breathless Collection. Temas musicales del anime Opening #"*~Asterisk~", de ORANGE RANGE (de el Episodio 1 hasta el 25). #"D-tecnoLife", de UVERworld (Episodios 26 - 51). #"Ichirin no Hana", de HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (Episodios 52 - 74). #"TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT", de BEAT CRUSADERS (Episodios 75 - 97). #"Rolling star", de YUI (Episodios 98 - 120). #"ALONES", de Aqua Timez (Episodios 121 - 143). #"After Dark", de ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION (Episodios 144 - 167). #"CHU-BURA", de KELUN (Episodios 168 - 189). #"Velonica", de Aqua Timez (Episodios 190 - 214). #"Shōjo S", de SCANDAL (Episodios 215 - 242). #"Anima Rossa", de Porno Graffitti (Episodios 243 - 265). #"chAngE, de Miwa (Episodios 266 - 291). #"Ranbu no Melody" de SID (Episodios 292 - 316). #"BLUE" de VIVID (Episodios 317 - 342). #"HARUKAZE", de SCANDAL (Episodios 343 - 366) Ending [[Archivo:Sakurabito.jpg|thumb|Portada del single "Sakurabito",ending número 21 del anime]] #"Life is like a boat", de Rie fu (Episodios 1 - 13). #"Thank You!!", de HOME MADE Kazoku (Episodios 14 - 25). #"Houkiboshi", de Younha (Episodios 26 - 38). #"Happypeople", de Skoop On Somebody (Episodios 39 - 52). #"LIFE", de YUI (Episodios 53 - 63). #"My Pace", de SunSet Swish (Episodios 64 - 74). #"HANABI", de Ikimono-gakari (Episodios 75 - 86). #"MOVIN!!", de Takacha (Episodios 87 - 97). #"Baby It's You", de JUNE (Episodios 98 - 109). #"Sakura Biyori", de Mai Hoshimura (Episodios 110 - 121). #"Tsumasaki", de Ore Ska Band (Episodios 122 - 131). #"Daidai", de Chatmonchy (Episodios 132 - 143). #"Tane wo Maku Hibi", de Atari Kousuke (Episodios 144 - 153). #"Kansha", de RSP (Episodios 154 - 167). #"Orange", de Lil'B (Episodios 168 - 179). #"Gallop", de Pe'zmoku (Episodios 180 - 189). #"Hitohira no Hanabira", de Stereopony (Episodios 190 - 201). #"Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~", de Tsuji Shion (Episodios 202 - 214). #"Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite", de Sambomaster (Episodios 215 - 229). #"Mad Surfer", de Kenichi Asai (Episodios 230 - 242). #"Sakurabito", de SunSet Swish (Episodios 243 - 255). #"Tabidatsu Kimi e", de RSP (Episodios 256 - 265). #"Stay Beautiful" de Diggy-MO' (Episodios 266 - 278). #"Echoes" de Universe (Episodios 279 - 291) #"Last Moment" de SPYAIR (Episodios 292 - 303) #"Song for..." de ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D (Episodios 304 - 316). #"Aoi Tori" de Fumika (Episodios 317 - 329). #"Haruka Kanata" de UNLIMITS (Episodios 330 -342) #"Re:pray" de '' Aimer (Episodios 343 - 354) #"MASK" de Aqua Timez (Episodio 355 - 366) ''Bleach the Best thumb|Portada del álbum #D-TecnoLife #Velonica #Thank You!! #Alones #Houkiboshi #Happypeople #Ichirin no Hana #LIFE #My Pace #TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT #HANABI #Rolling Stars *~ Asterisk * Bleach Best Tunes #Rolling star #Baby It's You #Sakura Biyori #ALONES #Tsumasaki #Daidai #After Dark #Tane wo Maku Hibi #Kansha #CHU-BURA #Orange #Gallop #Sen no Yoru wo Koete #Hikari no Rock Bandas Sonoras Originales del anime Bleach: Original Soundtrack 1 thumb|Portada del álbum #On the Precipice of Defeat #~Asterisk~ (de ORANGE RANGE) #Comical World #Oh So Tired #Head in the Clouds #Ditty for Daddy #Creeping Shadows #Raw Breath of Danger #Enemy Unseen #Will of the Heart #Requiem for the Lost Ones #Nothing Can Be Explained (de Mike Wyzgowski) #Burden of the Past #Destiny Awaits #Catch-22 #Heat of the Battle #Blaze of the Shinigami #Battle Ignition #Never Meant to Belong #Storm Center #Number One (de Hazel Fernandes) #Going Home #Life is Like a Boat (TV Size) (de Rie fu) #Peaceful Afternoon #Thank You!! (TV Size) (de HOME MADE Kazoku) Bleach: Original Soundtrack 2 thumb|Portada del álbum #Choked #Emergence of the Haunted #On the Verge of Insanity #Confrontation #Diago 45 Degrees Tango #Dodo Dance #Splaaash Boogie #Ominous Premonition #Phenomena #Demolition Drive #Here to Stay #A Requiem #Compassion #Citadel of the Bount #The Calling #Shadow's Masquerade #Whisper of the Apocalypse #Back to the Wall #Rage of Lunacy #Torn Apart #A Swan Song #999 #Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach: Original Soundtrack 3 thumb|Portada del álbum #La Distancia Para un Duelo #Principio de Lucha #Nube Negra #Clavar la Espada #No Regresar #Fiesta de Guerra #Batalla, Batalla #Andar Errante #Get Smart! #Escalón #Shady Charade #Quincy's Craft #Dominio del Chad #K.O. #Maggot's Dance #Orihime's Line #Soundscape to Ardor #HOLLOWED #Anguish #Princess in Captivity #Cops n' Robbers #Dancin' in the Dunes #Can't Back Down #Scoundrels #Yours Truly #Turkish Delight #Hola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach: Original Soundtrack 4 thumb|Portada del álbum #Muramasa #The other tales of Zanpakuto #Nothing but happiness #Power to strive #Days for the past #Battle for justice #Can't lose #Hidden situation #Beaming spirit #Lingering anxiety #Doomful presence #Utopia #Swinging the sword #Pleasures of combat #The one path to take #Unstoppable battle #Battle for bond #Mysterious #Vanishing soul #Number One's one else #Nothing can be explained (instrumental) #Driven into fear #Wrapped in kindness #Japomula 01 #Japomula 02 #BLEACH jingle 452 #BLEACH jingle 451 #Ominous presence #Karakuraizer #Number One (instrumental) Bandas Sonoras Originales de las películas Bleach: Memories of Nobody: Original Soundtrack '' thumb|Portada del álbum *Tema principal: "Sen no Yoru wo Koete", de Aqua Timez. #State of Emergency #Rush to the Scene #Number One (Movie Version) (de Hazel Fernandes) #Always be With Me in Mind #Eerie Blank #Into the Storm #Senna #Shadows Close In #Perishing One #Blast! #Will Save You #Turn the Tables #Dark One #Nothing Anymore #Ceremony Commences #Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (de Hazel Fernandes) #Come to Lend a Hand #Frenzied Battle #Fight to the Death #Tables Have Turned #Showdown #Climax and Annihilation of the World #Into the Fire #Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) #Into the Fire (Guitar Version) ''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Original Soundtrack '' thumb|Portada del álbum *Tema principal: "Hikari no Rock", de Sambomaster. #Kingdom Treasure Stamp #Attack on the Beat #The Fate #Start to Investigate #Disastrous Scene #DiamondDust #Execution #Guitar III #Recollection I #World #5 #Nightmare #Uneasiness #Feudal Society #Wanderer #Recollection II #Assassination #Baddest Presentiment #World #7 Blues #Encirclement Battle #Recollection III #A Jam Blues #Japanesq #The Rest of Your Life #Treachery #Showing Off #Invasion #Break Through Even #Spiritual Bonds #D♭ Blues ''Bleach: Fade to Black: Original Soundtrack '' thumb|Portada del álbum *Tema principal: "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo", de Porno Graffitti. #Fade To Black A02 #Fade To Black A05a #Fade To Black A06 #Pray That You Always Understand Me FX #Guitar Test A Cappella #Nothing Can Explained (Instrumental 2008) #Fade To Black 3BLM 46 #Fade To Black 3BLM 51a #Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement: Violin #Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement: Cello&Orchestra #Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement: Piano #Fade To Black A04a #Fade To Black B07a #Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement: Cello&Orchestra #Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement: Violin #Fade To Black B03 #Fade To Black BLM 01a #Guitar Test #Fade To Black B14 #Fade To Black B13a #What Can You See In Their Eyes #Stand Up Be Strong (Part I) #Stand Up Be Strong (Part II) #Pray That You Always Understand Me #Pray That You Always Understand Me (Piano) #Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement: Cello&Orchestra #Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement: Piano Solo #Fade To Black Irish Dance #Pray That You Always Understand Me (Tony's Cello Kingdom Treasure Stamp) ''Bleach: Hell Chapter: Original Soundtrack thumb|Portada del álbum #Incantation Part C_Opus1 #Cometh the hour Part A_Opus1 #Fallen Angels Opus1 #Cometh the hour Part B_Opus1 #Killing Field Part A_Opus1 #Then We All Can Go Home Part B_Opus3 #Lucifers Dance Part B_Opus1 #Lucifers Dance Part C_Opus1 #Incantation Part D_Opus1 #Snakes of despair #Lucifers Dance Part A_Opus1 #SD2_4401 #SD2_83 #SD2_103 #Incantation Part E #BL57_Sakkaku #4BLM_101_Chokkaku #BL06_Sakkaku #Monologue #Number One RMB_Mix #Incantation Part F Bleach Beat Collection Bleach Beat Collection es el nombre que recibe la colección de singles musicales de la franquicia del anime de Bleach interpretados por los distintos seiyū (dobladores) de la serie. Esta serie de temas musicales están inspirados en los personajes de la serie, y en ella cantan sobre algunos eventos acaecidos en ella o la psicología y los sentimientos de los propios intérpretes. Bleach Breathless Collection Bleach Breathless Collection es el nombre que recibe la colección de singles musicales de la franquicia del anime de Bleach. Estos singles están basados en algún Shinigami de la serie, así como su respectiva Zanpakuto, por lo que son interpretados por los distintos seiyū (dobladores) de los mismos. En ella se cantan sobre algunos eventos acaecidos en ella o la psicología y los sentimientos de los propios intérpretes. Esta es la continuación de la colección de Bleach Beat Collection, por lo que poseen similares características. Radio DJCD Bleach B Station Radio DJCD Bleach B Station (frecuentemente abreviado como Bleach "B" Station) es el nombre con el que se conoce a una serie de CDs en los que participan los seiyū (dobladores) de la serie, interaccionando entre sí, aportando piezas musicales o concediendo entrevistas tanto de ellos mismos como de los personajes que interpretan. Este género, a medio camino entre un single musical y una fuente de información sobre el desarrollo del anime, el trabajo diario de los seiyū y la relación entre diferentes personajes de la serie es muy popular en Japón, de tal forma que la mayor parte de los anime de larga proyección presentan varias colecciones de estos CDs. Temas musicales Categoría:Música